


Solos Tú y Yo

by zekecrist



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Desert Island, Desert Island Fic, F/M, Lemon, Timeskips
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:35:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23985433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zekecrist/pseuds/zekecrist
Summary: Zeke Yeager, Pieck Finger y Porco Galliard acaban atrapados en una isla, y solamente Porco ha mantenido sus recuerdos intactos, aún sin saber porqué han acabado aquí.🏝️ Zeke x Pieck🏝️ Primera Temporada🏝️ Actualización mensual (normalmente el 10 de cada mes)🏝️ Romance, misterio🏝️ Contenido sexual🏝️ Timeskips🏝️ Playlist incluida🏝️ Créditos de las ilustraciones mostradas en esta fanfic: mahiroayata
Relationships: Pieck/Zeke (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

<https://youtu.be/V5QukAC-jqE>

El fuerte oleaje del mar era tan confuso pero a la vez tan relajante. Cualquiera que estuviera en su situación, con los ojos cerrados y sintiendo la arena en su espalda, piernas y pies, podría estar tan tranquilo como ellos, sintiendo una cálida brisa marina. Para ellos, en este momento, no ha pasado nada malo.

El paisaje, ciertamente, es precioso. El sol parece que está a punto de ponerse, pero la oscuridad absoluta no gobernará el lugar hasta dentro de unas tres o cuatro horas. De todas formas, aquella fuente de luz natural se las arregla para causar un tono amarillo y naranja muy cálido sobre la arena y un barco que se esfuerza por seguir en pie, pero no está en su terreno, y de todas formas, está destrozado. Las astillas de madera, algunas más grande que otras, algunas más pequeñas que otras, están sueltas en el arenoso suelo en un lugar donde sólo la curiosidad podría llegar en estos momentos.

Es una situación inusual, por supuesto. En películas y series de televisión se han visto cosas parecidas, que si un barco sufre graves destrozos durante una tormenta y acaba en una isla, con náufragos que están sanos y salvos, también se ha visto en accidentes aéreos. Pero esto no es un simple accidente.

Porco Galliard, guerrero marleyano, es un niño, pero un niño que sabe cómo actuar en situaciones complicadas, y reaccionar valerosamente. A pesar de que su personalidad sea de alguien que pretende ser fuerte, y a veces es borde con las personas que le rodean, pero sólo con quién cree que lo merece.

Él tiene problemas con él mismo. Siente que debería haber sido el sucesor del titán acorazado; el de la armadura, que ese Reiner Braun no se lo merece, que no ha hecho el mismo esfuerzo que él, que él es más fuerte, que él es el único que puede controlar ese titán. Pero lo que él opina da igual, es la dura y cruel verdad, la cual Galliard no quiere aceptar. Pero eso es decisión del ejército de Marley, así que no puede hacer nada.

Porco es el único que conserva sus recuerdos, pero por supuesto, las cosas no van a ser tan fáciles; no se acuerda de cómo han llegado ahí. De cómo está en una costa completamente desierta, que por cierto, es un paisaje que él nunca ha visto. En Marley no hay de esas cosas, por lo que se levanta primero, con esfuerzo, intenta ponerse en pie, se tambalea, y, débilmente, vuelve a caer a un terreno desconocido. No sabe cómo sentirse, porque no quiere mostrar que tiene miedo, o que no tiene ni idea de lo que está pasando. 

A pesar de que se haya caído, eso no significa nada para él; se pone de rodillas, y otra vez, vuelve a levantarse. Como la otra vez, se tambalea, pero ya ha aprendido a no caerse. Lo primero que hace es mirar a su alrededor, buscando respuestas, sobre todo, y ve a Zeke Jëager y Pieck Finger, sus compañeros, se siente aliviado inmediatamente. Los dos no tienen heridas visibles, Pieck está tumbada en la arena como si estuviera durmiendo, y probablemente piense que eso es lo que está haciendo, como si su mente quería que se alejara del pensamiento de no estar a salvo. Zeke está colocado como si estuviese haciendo un ángel en la nieve, parece hasta cómico, es como si estuviese disfrutando de estar ahí.

Rápidamente se acerca a esos dos cuerpos con vida, pertenecientes a sus dos amigos. Sabe que la chica tiene su misma edad, pero sin embargo el chico les lleva un par de años, pero nunca han hablado de eso.

—¡Zeke! ¡Pieck! —les gritó el pelirrojo, con la intención de hacer que dejen de dormir, o de hacer que duermen.

La primera en reaccionar es Pieck, intentando recomponerse mientras se da cuenta de cómo casi toda su ropa está cubierta en arena, más su pelo y algo de rostro. No se levanta, si no que en su lugar se pone de rodillas, a pesar de que así se vaya a ensuciar más, pero intenta quitarse la arena de su cara con sus manos, pero la mayoría de ellas también están sucias y acaba donde empezó. Zeke también reacciona a los gritos de Porco, abre los ojos, y aún tumbado sin cambiar de posición, mira a su alrededor. No sabe qué pasa, como los demás en realidad, pero decide ponerse rápidamente de pie, pensando que está rodeado de dos personas o una peligrosa, aunque rápidamente abandona ese pensamiento cuando ve la confusión con la que le mira el chico que les ha hecho abrir los ojos.

— ¿Qué hacéis? ¿Qué pasa? —pregunta nervioso al ver cómo Pieck sigue de rodillas, aunque ésta, asustada, se incorpora en segundos.

A pesar de las preguntas, esas dos personas que observa no tienen respuesta, y de hecho, están en una situación peor que la suya. A pesar de que Porco sabe que son amigos, el instinto de Pieck le dice que Zeke es de confianza, porque le conoce. Pero no sabe de qué. 

—¿Quién eres? —le pregunta Zeke a Porco, confuso.

Pieck se queda mirándole.

—¿Cómo que quién soy? —Porco responde una pregunta con otra pregunta, pues no se puede creer que Zeke no sepa quién es, y eso sólo le hace tener incluso más miedo que antes, aún sin mostrarlo.

—No recuerdo nada. —dice Zeke, sin pensarlo demasiado.

Aunque el rubio lo haya dicho de una manera para intentar calmar la situación, realmente sólo la empeora, y Porco se teme lo peor.

—¿Y tú? —pregunta Porco, dirigiéndose a Pieck.

Ella tarda un poco en pensarlo, pero es verdad, no recuerda ni su nombre en esos momentos.

—Yo tampoco recuerdo nada.

Porco entra en un pánico que sólo él conoce; los dos poseedores de titanes, los únicos que le podrían mantener a salvo y hacer que todos vayan a casa, no recuerdan nada. Quizás ni siquiera saben cómo usar a su titán.

—Yo no sé cómo hemos acabado aquí. —añade Porco, intentando aclarar que él no tiene los medios para sacarles de ahí.

**Se miran mutuamente, como si tuviesen la llave que les salve de algo de lo que no tienen ni idea. El sol se pondrá en unas horas, y más les vale pensar en algo, en lo que sea. Caer en la noche sería peligroso, y ellos tres, pensando que están en territorio enemigo, que les han atrapado o algo parecido, están equivocados. Están en una isla, y teniendo en cuenta que los guerreros marleyanos nunca han visto una isla ni nada muy parecido, todo es desconocido para ellos.**

**Pero aunque supiesen lo que es una isla, lo que les depara, su destino, lo que es la isla, cómo han acabado ahí, todo eso y más, es totalmente desconocido para ellos tres, sobre todo para Zeke y Pieck.**


	2. CAPÍTULO 1

* * *

**Capítulo 1;**

**Un millón de preguntas para cero respuestas**

_**Supersubmarina – De las Dudas Infinitas** _

_**Vetusta Morla – Copenhague** _

* * *

El mar, el sonido que ocasiona con el sonido de sus olas, el cielo, con la banda sonora de las aves que lo recorren, junto con la cálida presencia del sol era tan confuso para personas que no sentían haber experimentado algo así nunca.

La chica llamada Pieck, aunque realmente ella no sabe su nombre, intenta mantenerse firme en la arena, aunque ese suelo le produce una mínima repulsión que es suficiente para ella para querer alejarse de ahí, pero ahora tiene otras cosas de las que preocuparse.

Su pelo goza de ser mínimamente largo, por lo que está recogido en el típico estilo de la cola de caballo. Su color, un negro frondoso y natural no consigue ser buen compañero del sol, pues ese tono nunca se ha llevado bien con la luz del amanecer que el sol desprendía a esas horas, y sólo conseguía pasar entre los pequeños mechones de sus puntas.. Sus ojos eran tímidos y tenían profundas ojeras. 

Su altura era la de una niña de su edad, su figura también, pero si se analizaba con detenimiento se podía llegar fácilmente a la conclusión de que aquella niña tenía problemas de espalda, la solía tener encorvada y si en el futuro no se daba cuenta de ello su encorvatura pasaría de ser un hábito a algo que desencadenará problemas más serios en su espalda.

Ella, a los ojos de los dos chicos que se encuentran a su alrededor, se ve tranquila y sosegada, como si no fuese ni a hacer daño ni a una mosca, pero es sólo su apariencia. 

Ella es valiente, responsable y constante cuando quiere y tiene un objetivo fijo, su personalidad es la de alguien tan inteligente como ella, aunque únicamente conserva unos pocos datos de su memoria, que no recuerda ahora, que quizás le servirían más adelante. De momento se quedarán en un rincón profundo de sus recuerdos que siguen intactos, pero aún así, eso no quita que la esencia de lo que sea que fuese se refleje en su forma de hablar y de expresarse, causando una artística combinación que capta el interés de Zeke, el cual comparte la misma característica de ella de no conservar sus recuerdos de lo que fue antes de que su pelo rubio estuviese ligeramente ensuciado por granos de arena que se hacían más notorios con el sol.

Por estatura y rasgos faciales se nota que no tiene la misma edad que Pieck y Porco, es más alto que ellos dos y tiene una cara más madura que le confiere un cierto aspecto de inteligencia que le diferencia del resto. Él lleva una blanca camisa de color blanquecino, cuyos bordes están arremetidos en su negro pantalón, Pieck también lleva una camisa, pero de mangas largas, ya que probablemente la camiseta le viniese un poco grande, pero quizás le gustaba así. También llevaba una falda color magenta, era larga, quizás demasiado, y más estando en un sitio donde se iba a cubrir de arena tan fácilmente, ese conjunto que iba desde su pelo hasta los zapatos le confería un aspecto que más que rozar lo absurdo y lo ridículo, quedaba realmente hermoso en ella.

Sus ojos cansados eran perfectos con su pelo desaliñado, rostro pálido y ropa holgada. Zeke, al mirarla, sabía que si quisiese podría apreciar esa belleza tan peculiar de ella, pero sólo la observaba como si fuese una niñata, quizás por eso decidía no apreciarla.

Now playing... [Supersubmarina – De las Dudas Infinitas](https://youtu.be/rU-MMv13l-Q)

A pesar de que Porco comprende que la confusión les está ganando la batalla a sus dos amigos amnésicos, su falta de seguridad se cernía sobre él como si fuese una sombra que le perseguía a todas partes, no podía abandonarla, no mientras siguiese ahí, por lo que pronto habría que tomar una decisión. Su idea principal era recorrer el terreno, rodeando la inmensa playa, ya que esperar a que alguien los rescatase no entraba en las ideas del terco chico, que era demasiado orgulloso para no reaccionar.

Decidido, y como si intentase tomar el papel de líder, se dirigió hacia Zeke y Pieck:

—No podemos quedarnos aquí a esperar, no nos conviene pasar la noche aquí. Sugiero que demos un rodeo, y quizás encontremos a alguien que nos ayude, o un conocido.

Los otros dos le miraron con desaprobación absoluta, la cual no era la reacción que Porco esperaba, obviamente. Zeke miró a Pieck, y Pieck miró a Zeke al mismo tiempo, como si quisiese decir algo en contra de lo que proponía aquel niño que decía ser su amigo, pero sólo conseguían echarse unas miradas que les confirmaba que pensaban lo mismo. La proposición de Porco no obtuvo ni respuesta ni afirmación, lo cual hizo que el pelirrojo expresase una mueca de enfado, para después llevarse algunos dedos a la mandíbula y empezar a dar vueltas sobre el mismo, transmitiendo a los demás qué estaba pensando en algo mejor.

Intentaba transmitir seguridad y confianza en sí mismo, pero definitivamente no lo estaba consiguiendo.

Aunque su idea inicial no cambió, si decidió añadir lo que era su mejor arma; el poder del que su patria abusaba como poder militar y por el que acabó viviendo la pesadilla del conflicto entre él y Reiner; el poder de los titanes cambiantes.

Pero ahora también tendría que pensar cómo comunicarle a sus amigos que no guardan ningún recuerdo que se puede convertir en un mono gigante de 17 metros y otra criatura que va a cuatro patas, con una boca muy grande y que suele llevar gente a su espalda con armas, y que para transformarse en eso, tenían que herirse a ellos mismos.

—¿De verdad que no recordáis absolutamente nada? —preguntó Porco, ya que esa repentina amnesia era de lo que más confusión le brindaba. Sin duda, lo que se les venía encima era muy grande, Porco no sabría si podría soportarlo todo él mismo.

—Solo mi nombre, y porque tú lo has dicho. —dijo Pieck girando su cabeza de izquierda a derecha lentamente, con una expresión que indicaba que sabía perfectamente que estaba decepcionando al chico.

Zeke no dijo nada, pero se entendió que su respuesta era la misma que la de Pieck cuando Porco le miró y él se encogió de hombros como respuesta. A pesar de todo, tuvo una idea;

—¿Qué tal si nos refrescas un poco la memoria? —propuso Zeke— Puedes empezar por tu nombre, y luego el nuestro...

Porco no quería perder el tiempo ahora mismo en algo así, pero decidió aprovechar la propuesta de Zeke para que utilizasen su poder de titán, por lo menos se podrían mover con más rapidez, y eso, solamente eso, sería una gran ventaja.

—Me llamo Porco Galliard. —desveló por fin—, somos guerreros del ejército de Marley, compuesto principalmente por el poder de los titanes. Zeke posee el poder del titán bestia, y Pieck el de titán carguero. ¿De eso os acordáis, verdad?

Porco esperaba que lo pillasen a la primera, ya que no quería explicarlo una segunda vez, y aún menos extenderse, los dos le miraron como si les estuviese hablando en chino.

—¿Titanes..? —fue lo único que salió de la boca de Pieck, ni siquiera se lo podía creer, más difícil sería recordarlo.

Zeke también estaba como Pieck, y hasta llegó a pensar que era mentira o que ese tal Porco estaba loco, pero aún así no podía olvidarse del objetivo en común que tenían; salir de ahí lo más pronto posible, por lo que de momento ignoró las preguntas que le gustaría hacerle, y las cuales Porco no sentía las fuerzas necesarias para responder en ese preciso momento.

—Está bien. Si es verdad lo que dices, dinos cómo va eso de los titanes, si es que así podemos ayudar, claro. —accedió, finalmente, con un tono de desconfianza que expresaba muy bien cómo se sentía,

Aunque Porco se sintiera decepcionado porque pensaban que estaba mintiendo, decidió ignorarlo, no es como si fuese el tiempo adecuado para discutir, por lo que se puso a pensar en cómo les explicaría a sus compañeros que tenían que herirse para poder usar el poder del que les hablaba. Tendría que pensar en cómo decirlo de la manera que menos sonase a un cuento de hadas o de fantasía.

—Escuchadme con atención —les advirtió, pensando de primeras que sería algo difícil de captar—, para transformaros en titanes, debéis haceros una herida a vosotros mismos, aunque sea simplemente una herida superficial en el dedo anular. Me han enseñado que hay que tener un objetivo claro para transformarse en titán, y no tener ningún tipo de duda. Os he visto hacerlo por primera vez y no tuvisteis ninguna complicación, por favor, intentarlo, es nuestra única esperanza en estos momentos. —insistió.

La desesperación de Porco empezaba a ver la luz en su voz cuando les decía eso, él lo sabía, al fin y al cabo les estaba insistiendo en algo que pretendía que salieran de ahí lo más pronto posible, pues no se despegaba de su pensamiento de que ellos dos serían los que les salvaría, y si no podían convertirse en titanes, no podrían hacer nada.

Era inevitable tener miedo, miedo por si la amnesia causaría que no estuviesen determinados a transformarse, miedo a que no se pudieran controlar cuando se encontrasen titanizados y fuesen a herir a alguien... había muchas posibilidades, y la mayoría que se le ocurrían terminaban en fracaso absoluto.

Pieck quiso empezar primera, y dio una señal que se resumió en ella alejándose de esos aparentes amigos mientras acercaba su mano a su boca, no creería haber hecho algo parecido en toda su vida, pero tenía que intentarlo. Con el fijo pensamiento de que tenía que ayudar a los que estaban a su alrededor, acercó sus colmillos a su mano y los apretó mientras progresivamente ejercía más fuerte con sus dientes. Dolía, pero eso no la detuvo, ni siquiera lo hizo cuando vio que la sangre corría por su mano, si no que siguió apretando incluso notando el metálico sabor que le producía. Zeke la miraba preocupado. Cuando el sabor de la sangre y el dolor que se hacía a ella misma le resultan insoportables, pero menudo término más subjetivo. Apartó su boca y escupió lo poco que quedaba en su cavidad bucal, para finalmente observar su mano herida y ver que no había pasado nada.

Ella sintió que los había fallado, pero se guardó esa emoción para ella misma, los demás no dijeron nada, y prácticamente ignoraron su fracaso, inmediatamente depositando sus esperanzas en Zeke.

Zeke tomó el turno que le correspondía, a pesar de todo con esperanzas, así que se alejó de los demás, y como si esto fuese un concurso de “¿Quién consigue sacar más sangre de su mano?”, rápidamente la llevó a su boca con las ideas claras y en vez de ir añadiendo más fuerza de sus colmillos contra la boca como hizo Pieck, usó sus colmillos más los dientes de atrás y sin esperarse apretó fuertemente. La sangre corría más rápido que cuando lo hizo su compañera y movía mínimamente su dentadura, no pensaba parar pero llegó a notar por unos instantes que se desangraba y su subconsciente le obligó a dejar de hacerse daño. Nada más ocurrió, por desgracia.

Porco empezaba a desesperarse más de lo que estaba, como si todo el cuerpo le pesase se sentó en la arena apoyando sus rodillas, observando cómo delante suya estaban sus amigos que ni se acordaban de él ni de ellos mismos, con una mano cubierta de sangre, y con cara de desconfianza y miedo, tanta que ni se atrevían a mirarle a los ojos.

Pero ignorando la tensa situación, Zeke tenía una duda, y veía un buen momento para comentarla.

—¿Tú no tienes el mismo poder que dices que nosotros tenemos? —preguntaba Zeke, él sabía que ese chico no tenía intención de molestarles si lo que quería era salir de ahí, pero todo podría haber sido más fácil si él hubiese tomado la iniciativa de intentar transformarse en lo que fuese que tenía que transformarse, y no se le ocurría ninguna razón para no hacerlo en el período de 5 segundos en que se replanteó la cuestión..

Porco se detuvo y se les quedó mirando. Era algo difícil de explicar el por qué no obtuvo el poder Titán, y ni siquiera quería recordarlo, así que no iba a gastar saliva en dar explicaciones innecesarias. Miró al suelo, con sus dos manos en el cuello, nervioso, para luego volver a dirigir su mirada al rostro del mayor. 

—No, Zeke, no lo tengo. —respondió entre suspiros— Es complicado. —aclaró antes, previniendo que el otro saltase con más preguntas en su cabeza, tenía que acordarse de que ellos no sabían nada del poder titán, absolutamente nada, pero seguía siendo complicado lidiar con personas que no tenían el mismo conocimiento con el que él dirigió el rumbo de su vida y que prácticamente era lo que le permitía sobrevivir.

Now playing… [Vetusta Morla – Copenhague](https://youtu.be/Mw2cy_7rWF0)

A Porco no le gustaría nada que le cuestionasen sobre si tenía un poder Titán -ya que él mismo ya había sufrido demasiado por eso-, pero sabía que por la pérdida de sus recuerdos iban a querer comprobar que lo que decía era verdad.

—¿Y por qué no lo pruebas? —le instó Zeke, sin querer sonar muy prepotente hablando de algo en lo que el otro parecía ser un experto, y sin embargo él aún no podía terminar de creérselo.

Porco suspiró cuando escuchó la complicada proposición, pero aún así accedió, aún con pocas esperanzas. Zeke y Pieck no apartaban la mirada de él, curiosos y expectantes. . Aunque sabía que no iba a funcionar, sus dos amigos no recordaban nada por lo que había tenido que pasar cuando la vida parecía estar en su contra como marleyano honorario. La decepción de no heredar el acorazado le perseguiría toda su vida.

Y aún así, por unos momentos, consiguió apartarse de todas esas ideas y preocupaciones, y realmente visualizó en su mente que él sí había conseguido lo que se merecía; heredar el poder Titán gracias a sus esfuerzos, y no que Reiner Braun lo había conseguido en su lugar. Convencido, aunque engañandose a él mismo, acercó la mano a su boca y la mordió directamente, sin dar ningún rodeo.

Zeke y Pieck empezaron a alejarse más de Porco, con lentitud y casi inconscientes de ello. Su cuerpo entero se cubrió de extraños chispazos, no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, pero sí, estaba pasando. Y es que ni siquiera Porco podía creerlo. 

Una especie de rayo cayó sobre él, lo cual nubló la vista de sus amigos, que intentaron protegerse colocando su brazo por delante de su cara. Observaron la gran cantidad de humo que había, y de él emanaba nada más y nada menos que el titán acorazado, una bestia de 15 metros con todo el cuerpo cubierto de una fuerte armadura. Aunque de primeras, sintieron miedo antes que pensar que Porco les iba a salvar.

Porco no podía creerse lo que acababa de pasar aún, pero ahora no era tiempo de pensar en eso. Se agachó y le señaló a sus dos compañeros que se subieran a su hombro izquierdo, pero viendo los gestos de negación que hacían, quizás por miedo, decidió emprender el camino él solo, primero examinando el terreno, para intentar ver una forma de salvarlos. Pensaba volver, por supuesto, así que decidió aprovechar su estado para de alguna forma pedir ayuda. Empezó a correr a lo desconocido que la arena le traía, dejando allí solos a Zeke y Pieck.

—¿Qué acaba de pasar? —preguntó confusa Pieck, mientras miraba su alrededor.

—Supongo que habrá ido a por ayuda. —intentó responder Zeke en un intento para calmar a Pieck, aunque él también estaba nervioso y dudoso sobre lo que acababa de pasar.

—Ese... no parecía Porco. —obvió.

—Lo sé. 

* * *

La noche estaba justo encima de ellos, la luna creaba su propio brillo especial en la arena y en el mar que estaba sumido en un tranquilo oleaje, de alguna manera les transmitía calma. Porco aún no había vuelto, se preguntaban muchas cosas; que si le podría haber pasado algo, que si les ha abandonado, que si se había perdido... Y por desgracia las preguntas no se detenían ahí; como por ejemplo, su amnesia. Ninguno de los dos tenía el valor suficiente para compartir lo que pensaban, pero a vistas de que la situación no cambiaba, se sentirían obligados tarde o temprano.

Inesperadamente, Zeke se levantó, mientras la pelinegra le siguió con la mirada, y empezó a dirigirse al lugar donde vieron por última vez lo que pareció ser Porco. 

—¿A dónde vas? —le preguntó Pieck a la espalda de Zeke.

—Quizás le vea desde aquí. —respondió simplemente Zeke, mirando al horizonte, esperando que hubiese algo importante. O simplemente un "algo".

Pieck pensó que sería estúpido hacer eso a plena luz del día, ya que no les iba a ayudar de nada, pero encima por la noche, donde apenas distinguen sus propias siluetas, le resultaba más estúpido.

—Vuelve aquí, mirando un horizonte vacío no vas a conseguir nada. —le ordenó Pieck tranquilamente, y su compañero le obedeció, aunque un poco a regañadientes. 

Zeke dio una media vuelta y se dirigió hacia aquella chica que le había pedido hacer justamente eso, se sentó en el tan fácil moldeable suelo, y puso su espalda contra la de Pieck, ella se extrañó al sentir ese desprevenido contacto, pero dejó que siguiera. 

En tan incómoda situación, lo último que Pieck pensase que llegase a ocurrir era una conversación, o simplemente dirigirse la palabra, pero Zeke no opinaba igual, se encontraba melancólico, y en vistas de que sólo estaba acompañado de esa chica, ¿por qué no hablar con ella? 

Además, sentía cierta curiosidad por ella. 

—¿Tú… te crees todo lo que ese dicho dice? —Zeke decidió empezar con una pregunta, al fin y al cabo era la opción que gozaba de tener más papeletas de decirle algo más de ella, aunque no se mostraba seguro del todo, pues su pequeña pausa lo demostraba así. 

Pieck no dejó de observar el mar cuando pensó en una respuesta, mientras que Zeke únicamente se dio la vuelta cuando realizó la pregunta, observando las vistas que ella podía disfrutas, mientras que delante suya parecía haber un paisaje totalmente distinto, lleno de hierba y algunos arbustos, pero no se dio cuenta hasta ahora. 

—No tengo otra opción. —respondió aquella chica, era algo tan simple que decepcionó a Zeke, pero pensándolo en frío… ¿qué más iba a decir? 

Decidió que ya se había avergonzado demasiado, e inclinando sus piernas, rodeandolas con sus brazos, hundió su cabeza entre sus rodillas. Pieck le imitó, excepto que ella no apartó sus ojos de la vista del horizonte. 

Pensar en quedarse dormido ahí mismo hubiera parecido una locura, pero esperar a que ese chico cumpliese su palabra sería demasiado agotador para lo tranquilo y somnoliento que resultaba el panorama, además que aquella posición les resultaba extrañamente cómoda a los dos, y no tardaron en cerrar los ojos, los cuales esperaban volver a ver el brillo del sol que les estaría esperando cuando despertasen, como algún tipo de despertador.

Porque Porco no vino.

[ ](https://ibb.co/K6mmfxX)


	3. CAPÍTULO 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No esperaba que me diese tiempo a terminar hoy el capítulo y publicarlo, pero bueno, sin más dilación, y a las personas que lean esto, muchas gracias por dedicar tiempo para leer el capítulo más trabajado y largo que llevo desde mi trayectoria escribiendo fanfics (:

* * *

**Capítulo 2 ;**

**Labios tan secos como la arena que pisamos**

_**Arena y Sal – Supersubmarina** _

_**No Gires – Varry Brava** _

_**I Don't Want To Know – Fleetwood Mac** _

_**Océanos de sed – Love Of Lesbian** _

* * *

Now Playing... [Arena y Sal – Supersubmarina](https://youtu.be/BNWCJ7HuEA8)

Zeke abrió los ojos, con la realidad golpeándole tan fuerte como los rayos del sol que le miraban de frente, como si intentasen decirlo algo. Iba a preguntar que dónde se encontraban al no sentir el reconforte sentimiento de comenzar un nuevo día en la comodidad de una cama, pero aun si no quería admitirlo, seguían ahí.

Aún sin levantarse, ya que de momento la fatiga le ganaba, llevó sus dedos a su pelo e intentó hacer que se lo peinaba para comprobar si esa sensación de suciedad que sentía era real. Su cabello estaba suave, como si se lo hubiese lavado justo ayer, pero sabía que eso duraría poco. 

Acto seguido, como si fuese un acto reflejo, se llevó unos dedos a sus labios y los tocó con suavidad para comprobar el tacto tan áspero que tenían. Tragó saliva, y se le hizo desagradable, sentía un nudo en la garganta. 

Comprendió que no podían quedarse a esperar en ese lugar, al menos no mientras se sintiese tan sediento y con los labios destrozados.

—¿Sabes dónde hay agua potable por aquí?

—Se tanto de este lugar como tú, Zeke.

Ella tenía razón, Zeke se levantó y sacudió la arena de su ropa.

—Demos un rodeo, quizás tenemos suerte.

—¿Y qué pasa con Porco? —preguntó Pieck, preocupada, aunque Zeke ya casi se había olvidado de él.

—Si nos busca, nos encontrará. —respondió, y no hizo falta que dijese nada más para que se adentrasen en la selva que se extendía detrás de ellos.

* * *

Llevarían unos cinco minutos caminando por el verde área, todo era silencio, y ni siquiera hablaban, el leve sonido de sus pisadas era su único compañero.

Sólo eran dos niños caminando por la selva de una isla desconocida intentando satisfacer necesidades primarias.

La decepción empezaba a estar presente en sus mentes. El simple sonido de un arroyo les arrojaría esperanza, pero no había nada.

Zeke era, de alguna manera, el que dirigía a Pieck, ya que ella le seguía ciegamente, a pesar de que los dos sabían que no tenían ni idea de a dónde se dirigían, pero era mejor que nada. Zeke marcaba una línea recta con sus pasos, no se podía decir que hubiese un camino, no, nada de eso, el camino lo estaba haciendo él, intentando evitar las zonas de hierba y flores más altas y los árboles. Parecía como si antes nadie hubiese pasado por allí, o por lo menos no en mucho tiempo. O quizás simplemente se encontraban en un mal lugar por el que nadie pasaba.

De todas formas, llegó a abandonar la táctica de la línea recta y decidió por guiarse por la izquierda para hacerlo todo menos monótono y evitar adentrarse demasiado en la selva.

De esa forma, yendo en diagonal izquierda, encontraron algo inusual. Zeke se detuvo, y Pieck, que iba detrás suya de una forma tan perezosa, no notó que la persona delante suya se había detenido, por lo que tropezó con él, aunque Zeke no la tomó en cuenta.

Podría haber preguntado por qué se había detenido, pero la pregunta sobraba al tener la respuesta justo delante de sus ojos; un tablón de madera, casi partido en dos, y por el punto de vista de donde ellos dos miraban, le seguía un camino muy irregular de otros trozos de tablones. 

Se miraron, como preguntándose algo. Zeke apartó primero la mirada, y empezó a seguir el extraño rastro vigilando por donde pisaba, mientras Pieck le seguía sin cuestionarse nada. 

Zeke y Pieck no tardaron en salir de la selva, para darse cuenta de que no habían avanzado tanto fuera de la playa como creían. Pero eso ahora daba igual.

Un inmenso barco, destrozado y encallado, con pinta de haber pasado un muy mal momento se encontraba delante suya. Y lo que más les sorprendía, no había nadie alrededor, lo que les planteaba dos dudas en la cabeza: si había personas que les podrían hacer daño, o si ellos habían navegado en ese barco.

El rubio echó la mirada para atrás, con una expresión totalmente nueva, miraba a Pieck, que probablemente también compartía su mismo sentimiento.

—¿Estás viendo lo mismo que yo? —preguntó el chico, aún sin salir de su asombro.

—Creo que sí… —supuso Pieck— ¿Se supone que nosotros, o aquel chico pelirrojo de ayer, vinimos en esto?

—No tengo ni idea. —respondió con simpleza.

Pero esa respuesta no fue suficiente para Pieck, ni tampoco para Zeke, que justamente fue el que respondió de esa manera tan dejada.

Pieck, que empezaba a ser impaciente, se adelantó a Zeke, empezó caminando con cuidado, mirando todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor con sumo cuidado, Zeke se sorprendió ligeramente cuando aquella chica tomó la delantera, pero como se atrevió a hacer lo que él estuvo pensando todo el rato, decidió, no seguirla, pero si andar al mismo ritmo y a su lado, y Pieck no se quejó en absoluto cuando su compañía le invadió.

El camino, nada más salir de la profunda fauna, estaba cubierto de pequeños trozos de hierba y pequeñas astillas, todas colocadas en la arena de forma casi invisible por lo que tenían mucho cuidado y miraban al suelo por cada paso que daban, llevaban zapatos pero pisar una astilla no entraba en sus planes.

El camino hacia la estructura parecía más largo de lo que en principio daba la impresión.

“Cosas de la perspectiva”, podrían pensar, pero también había que tener en cuenta que por cada paso que daban examinaban a fondo todo lo que podían, parecían obsesionados con las astillas -y mientras más se adentraban, pequeños trozos de madera que no eran tan difíciles de ver-, pero en verdad eso no era lo único, y ójala aquello fuese su única preocupación por excelencia, pero el desconocimiento les conducía a tener muchas más. Para empezar ,no tenían ni idea de los que les podría esperar, ¿y si había alguien dentro del barco?, ese era el primer dilema, y aún estaba la posibilidad de que hubiese alguien dentro de ahí que no quisiese hacerles daño, y que de hecho, pudiese ayudarles y que estuviera dispuesto a ello, esa persona podría ser Porco, pero, ¿y si no?

Todo eso les causaba una sensación de intranquilidad, no hablaban de eso, pero lo sabían más que nadie. Y ni hablar de que seguían sedientos, llegados a un punto no sabrían decir si es que el pensar en que necesitaban agua potable les hacía tener más ganas de beberla o realmente estaban corriendo algún peligro de deshidratación.

Cómo sea, ahora lo único que debería invadir sus mentes es llegar al horizonte, rezar porque hubiese algo que les salvase la vida dentro de ese barco, y, sobre todo, llegar sanos y salvos.

Conforme avanzaban, la práctica ocasionaba que la travesía fuese más monótoma y fácil, mientras más se acercaban lo que llamaban astillas evolucionaron para ser grandes trozos que se veían claramente cómo huyeron del barco, el cual, estaba encallado en la arena, totalmente destrozado, ya que tenía muchos agujeros que normalmente tenían el mismo tamaño que la cabeza de una persona, y posiblemente nunca volviese a navegar.

A pesar del destrozo que estaba hecho y lo inestable que la madera parecía, aún tenia forma, y se podía seguir llamando barco; la superficie de arriba no parecía estar tan destruida, al menos estaba ahí, pero donde realmente se notaba que estaba roto era en la vela, cuya tela aún no se mostraba a sus ojos, y el frente, que estaba tan fracturado que casi se podía acceder al interior solamente desde ahí de lo débil y fácil de romper que aparentaba ser.

Cuando llegaron a la sombra del barco, se quedaron sin saber cómo seguir adelante, bueno, eso fue antes de que Pieck resbalase con otros de los pedazos del material destrozado de la embarcación, y cuando ella creyó que se precipitaba para el suelo, probablemente recibiendo dolor al estamparse contra el barco o con otros de esos duros trozos, Zeke la agarró de la mano, evitando que la chica sufriera una caída que al final no ocurrió, ella miró al rubio, quedándose sin palabras.

—Dame la otra mano. —le pidió Zeke.

Él se dio cuenta de que unos de los pies de Pieck se quedó encajado entre el trozo con el que ella tropezó y otro que evitaba que la chcia pudiese mover el pie con total libertad, Pieck, quien se extrañó al recibir esa indicación, no se dio cuenta de por qué le pidió eso hasta mirar abajo, sintió que un escalofrío recorría su extremidad, un escalofrío que llevaba incomodidad a su lado, porque la hizo ser consciente de que no podía moverla.

Así que, sin pensarlo, ella le dio la otra mano, el chico, una vez agarró las dos sintió que ella ya no corría peligro, tiró de ella y pudo hacer que el pie saliese de entre las dos maderas.

Now playing…[ No gires – Varry Brava](https://youtu.be/EgEitnp122U)

–Gracias. –respondió Pieck, cortante, sin alguna emoción en su voz.

Olvidándose al instante del pequeño despiste de la chica, Zeke se paró a observar qué podrían hacer, suponiendo que Pieck, al igual que él, pensaba explorar el barco.

—¿Por qué no intentamos adentrarnos por medio de los agujeros que hay? Parecen lo suficientemente frágiles para hacer una entrada para nosotros —sugirió Pieck, aunque al parecer su compañero no opinaba lo mismo.

—No son suficientemente grandes para que podamos atravesarlos nosotros, y no creo que romper el barco nos beneficie. —respondió, aunque eso no convenció a la chica del todo, se decantó por no decir nada.

—¿Y cuál es tu idea? —le preguntó Pieck.

—Intentaremos subir usando los huecos. —respondió Zeke, con una firmeza envidiable, pues Pieck lo vió como una estupidez, tampoco le convenció, pero esto le parecía absurdo.

—A ver, hazlo tú.

Zeke se giró para mirarla cuando le dijo eso, la verdad es que a él tampoco le convencía del todo su propia idea, pero intentar adentrarse en el lugar podría esperar para después, realmente, le daba un poco de miedo, pero no iba a admitirlo, por supuesto que no. 

Sin nada más que decir, ni una mirada más que echar, apoyó su pie en el hueco más cercano que había al suelo, el cual llegaba justamente a su altura, eso no le supondría un gran problema. 

Clavó el zapato, ejerciendo fuerza contra la delgada superficie para comprobar que era realmente estable, y ligeramente se sorprendió al ver que sí lo era, y además, lo era bastante. 

Zeke tanteaba con sus manos y zapatos los huecos que podía alcanzar; algunos eran pequeños, donde cabía su mano pero no su pie, otros eran mucho más grandes, un boquete que resultaba un poco más grande que su tibia, había bastante variedad para que el camino no se le hiciese aburrido. Y Pieck, tampoco estaba aburrida, observaba cómo el chico se concentraba en cumplir lo que había propuesto, su lengua salía entre medias de su boca, resaltando aún más su concentración, lo cuál le resultaba entrañable. 

Sus chistes internos se desvanecieron cuando Zeke dio un pequeño salto, agarrando sus manos en el borde de la superficie del barco, finalmente. Acto seguido, adelantó sus codos en el suelo de madera del lugar, para que le ayudasen a impulsarse, y así finalmente terminar en la meta, sintiendo cómo sus pies tocaban algo que no fuese el borde lleno de astillas de unos de esos huecos. 

Zeke se dio la vuelta, y miró para abajo, donde la vista daba la sensación que el barco era mucho más grande que mirándolo desde el suelo, y con sus verdosos ojos se preguntaba cuándo Pieck intentaría lo mismo que él. Ella captó el mensaje en cuestión de segundos, aunque no confiaba mucho en sus habilidades de escalar barcos de madera. 

Con un poco de dificultad, empezó apoyando las manos en sus huecos mientras sus pies, débilmente, intentaban apoyarse en otros. Se lo pensaba mucho cada vez que tenía que cambiar de lugar, estando muy atenta a todas las extremidades de su cuerpo y a lo inestable que se veían los lugares donde se iba apoyando para avanzar. Antes de lo esperabao, ya había llegado casi al final y estaba sosteniendo la mano de Zeke para que le llevase a lo alto del barco. Zeke tiró de ella y en menos de un suspiro los dos se encontraron arriba. 

Echaron un vistazo a la superficie, que no era muy diferente de la de un barco genérico de vela, si no fuese por lo destrozado que estaba, cosa que se reflejaba en varios aspectos; la tela estaba semi-destruida, aunque los trozos no se habían perdido del todo. También había un molesto crujido que se ocasionaba por cada pisada que realizaban, eso sin contar un gran agujero, colocado entre la proa y popa y que recorría toda la zona horizontalmente, acompañado del mástil que tuvo la mala suerte de caer entre ese trecho. Posiblemente no había una caída muy peligrosa en ese agujero, -que a pesar de ser grande no ocupaba demasiado espacio verticalmente-, pero les interesaba llegar a la parte delantera del barco para examinar algunos barriles medio-destruidos y el timón, pues al parecer la popa parecía gozar de no estar tan destruida. 

Zeke avanzó hacia el agujero, tomó un poco de carrerilla y consiguió saltar sobre él sin problemas. Pero acto seguido miró detrás suya y observó a Pieck, quien no parecía estar tan segura de hacer lo mismo que él. 

—La falda me complica un poco las cosas… —se excusó ella como respuesta del silencio que se formó entre ellos que les impedía avanzar. 

—¿Te ves capaz de pasar? —preguntó Zeke a Pieck, pero ella no afirmó ni negó nada, sólo se mostraba parada y atenta ante el agujero. 

Now Playing…[I Dont Want to Know – Fleetwood Mac](https://youtu.be/T2xykVVzzWY)

Zeke observaba a su acompañante, atento a los movimientos que ella hacía,y realmente se mostraba interesado en eso, aunque Pieck sentía su mirada, y le pesaba muchísimo, le ponía incómoda que estuviese atento a cualquier movimiento suyo. Mientras tanto, Zeke, aunque no podría admitirlo jamás, lo cierto es que le causaba cierta ternura cómo la chica sentía ligera molestia por su mirada, y por cómo se esforzaba para pasar por algo que a él le costó menos de cinco segundos.

Mientras todo pasaba, y Pieck examinaba el lugar y pensaba en mil maneras de poder atravesar el agujero sin que su larga falda fuese una molestia, intentando pasar por otro lugar, o probando si saltar sería algo demasiado complicado, Zeke se daba la vuelta por un par de segundos para intentar esconder la leve sonrisa que se estaba formando en su cara, por suerte, la chica, o no le prestó atención, o no se dio cuenta.

Ella no paraba de mirar para abajo, asomándose al hueco que se extendía delante suya, y por el que obviamente no quería caerse, sobre todo porque no tenían ni idea de lo que estaba dentro, pero, ¿sería tan horrible? 

A ella le hubiera encantado pasar de un lado a otro de un salto, simple, fácil y rápido, como hizo su amigo, pero el hecho de que ella no era tan ágil, sobre todo por su vestimenta, se lo impedía.

Pero lo que más le molestaba de esto era la mirada de Zeke sobre ella, como si se estuviese riendo de su inseguridad o de su limitación, que le impedía no hacer lo mismo que él.

El rubio se imaginaba lo que Pieck estaba empezando a pensar de él, y empezaba a percibir algo de pena por ella, así que se decidió por ayudarla;

—Tengo una idea, Pieck. —la llamó Zeke, captando su atención, haciendo que levantase su cabeza, antes agachada, por lo que los mechones de su pelo largo y negro se entrometían levemente entre su rostro.

La chica se le quedó mirando, tardo unos segundo en procesar que él realmente quería ayudarla, pero decidió echar su orgullo por la borda y aceptar su ayuda. Quizás no tenía otra opción si quería pasar.

Pieck se quedó silenciosa, solamente afirmó con su cabeza levemente, pero fue suficiente para que Zeke supiese que quería que la ayudase.

Aún con algo de miedo en el cuerpo, hizo todo lo posible para impulsarse sobre ella misma, dando un pequeño salto. En condiciones normales, no llegaría ni de broma, pero estaba Zeke ahí, para agarrarle de los brazos, como le había prometido.

Sentía que se iba a caer, su cuerpo estaba casi suspendido y ya asomaba por el hueco, pero Zeke se las arregló para agarrarla de un brazo, inmediatamente corrió a hacer lo mismo con la otra articulación, para así poder soportar mejor el peso de su cuerpo y sacarla de ahí con más seguridad y precisión.

Pero Zeke tardó en darse cuenta de que no iba a ser tan fácil como parecía, en cuanto sujetó las dos manos se dio cuenta de que el cuerpo de Pieck inconscientemente empujaba el suyo propio al vacío, intentó, rápidamente, dirigirla hacia fuera del agujero, tiró de las manos pero ya era tarde, Pieck observó su expresión y supo inmediatamente que las cosas no estaban yendo como planeaban, y lo peor, que no podía hacer nada. Sólo rezó para que la distancia de la superficie al suelo del interior del barco no fuese muy larga y dañina.

Como era de esperar, el cuerpo de Zeke finalmente se hundió, saliendo del agujero, clavando parte de algunas astillas en su ropa, sintiendo dolor, ya que estaba muy pegado al borde del tan irregular y grande agujero, que obviamente no se libraba de poseer pequeños trozos de madera.

En cuestión de segundos, los dos se descendieron al vacío del agujero, pasó rápido pero a pesar de eso Zeke decidió soltar de las manos a Pieck y empujar su propio cuerpo a su derecha para evitar caer sobre ella y así, hacerle daño.

El sonido que ocasionó contra la madera del deteriorado barco sonó como si se fuese a destrozar por completo, lo cual alertó un poco a Zeke, que de hecho consiguió caer sin hacer daño a Pieck, pero al parecer, simplemente fue un susto momentáneo. 

Pieck sintió cómo su espalda sufría el golpe inmediatamente, dejándola querer descansando en el suelo del barco, incómodo, pero no sentía ganas de despegarse de él por el momento.

Zeke, a diferencia de ella, se levantó, con un poco de dificultad y casi perdiendo el equilibrio, rápidamente observó su alrededor; veía cómo la luz salía de los huecos del barco, eran suficientes para poder examinar el interior, también podía ver algunas cajas, cubiertas con algo que parecía ser una manta de tela gris, parecía haber algo en las esquinas, pero la luz no las iluminaba demasiado bien.

En principio, Zeke se deshizo de su principal miedo: que hubiese alguien en el barco. Aunque el hecho de que no hubiese nadie tampoco era algo malo, porque significa que tampoco había nadie allí que pudiese ayudarles. 

De momento, intentaría consolarse con que podría haber algo útil en aquel lugar que encontraron por accidente.

Pieck tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, mientras observaba a Zeke dar vueltas por el área. 

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó la chica, mientras masajeaba su cabeza, y revisando que no le saliese sangre o tuviese una herida. 

—Nos hemos caído, pero no hay nadie aquí. Solo cajas y madera. —dijo, intentando quitarle importancia al asunto, quizás para que los dos estuviesen más tranquilos.

—¿Y cuál es tu idea? —preguntó Pieck -que aún intentaba asimilar lo que había pasado-, porque tendrían que encontrar una manera de salir de ahí sí o sí.

—De momento, explorar.

Zeke se paseaba con lentitud sobre el terreno para intentar no romper nada, como si se sintiese paseando por un sitio lleno de minas sensibles al contacto, observaba con minuciosidad lo que tocaba y pisaba. Pieck intentaba levantarse y recuperar el conocimiento, a pesar del dolor que sentía por el reciente impacto. La luz se reflejaba entre las pequeñas ventanas naturales, causando que el ambiente no pareciese tan tenebroso como pudiese serlo, y ese escenario en concreto le transmitía tranquilidad a Pieck, haciéndole olvidar por unos segundos toda la locura que estaba experimentando.

Cuando finalmente pudo volver a sentir lo que era tener los dos pies bien colocados en la tierra -esta vez, una madera que causaba pánico al ver lo rota que parecía estar-, y levantó la mirada, lo primero y único en lo que sus ojos se centraron fue en Zeke, y ésta, se asustó levemente al observarle.

Zeke estaba completamente parado y en silencio, no realizaba ningún movimiento, ni movía sus ojos. Su mirada estaba fija en el suelo, con los ojos semi-abiertos y las manos apoyadas detrás suya en unos cajas de madera, como si hubiese abandonado el mundo en el que vivía de un momento a otro. 

Pieck se echaba para atrás con mucha lentitud, asustada, pensaba si sería buena idea dirigirle la palabra, o si al menos serviría de algo, pues parecía estar totalmente perdido en donde sea que estuviese. 

Sus intenciones llegaron tarde cuando observó que la figura de su amigo parecía perder la fuerza de sus tendones y se desplomaba en el suelo. El sentimiento de Pieck sobre él pasó de ser miedo que le ocasionaba el protegerse a ella misma, a preocupación hacia Zeke. No lo dudó más, y fue corriendo hacia él, ignorando el inestable suelo a sus pies. 

Primero tanteó su cráneo, levantándolo para ver si había algo de vida en sus pupilas, y cuando lo hizo comprobó que quizás estaba exagerando. Zeke tenía el rostro pálido, unas ojeras inexplicables y una gran e insoportable fatiga que cargaba con todo su cuerpo, una fatiga que le estaba destrozando y le inutilizaba en su mayoría los huesos y los tendones. 

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Pieck, una interrogante un tanto estúpida pero que no pudo evitar al sentirse bajo la tensión sobre la que ella misma se estaba colocando. Zeke giró con suavidad sus ojos hacia ella, los cuales se veían cansados y apagados, y cuando menos se lo esperó, visualizó cómo una o dos pequeñas lágrimas caían sobre sus abatidos ojos, para que después se desmayase. 

* * *

Now Playing… [Océanos de Sed **_–_ **Love Of Lesbian](https://youtu.be/4d_10-nA6_w)

Afligido, sintiendo un extraño dolor en sus ojos, cabeza y músculos, Zeke abrió los ojos, mientras una sensación de confusión invadía todo su cuerpo. Una Pieck que se veía completamente asustada y desesperada se visualizaba ante él, a pesar de lo borrosa que estaba su mirada.

Sentía una sensación húmeda que empezaba a recorrer el principio de su cabeza, confundido lo tocó con las yemas de sus dedos, para darse cuenta de que era agua. Se preguntó de dónde venía, pero su pregunta se respondió sola cuando su miraba empezaba a aclararse y pudo observar que Pieck portaba una cantimplora en su mano izquierda. 

—¡Zeke! —gritó ella, que sonó como un chillido enlatado en los oídos del rubio, que aún no conseguía procesar lo que estaba pasando, posiblemente ni recordaba que estaba atrapado en una isla. 

Sus ojos, que estaban mirando hacia la nada, parecían vacíos, unas gotas de sudor corrían por su frente y su piel estaba más pálida de lo normal, además de sentirse muy mareado. La voz de Pieck se escuchaba demasiado lejana y aunque quisiese responderle, su cerebro no conseguía procesar una respuesta ni cómo enviarla. 

Pieck sentía impotencia y ganas de llorar, le daba miedo perder a la única persona que estaba con ella en ese momento, y no sabía cómo ayudar a Zeke. 

La primera idea que se le ocurrió fue sacarle del barco, deseando que si le colocaba en un lugar donde pudiese sentir el aire, se encontraría mejor; le agarró de los hombres y empezó a arrastrarle por el suelo formado de madera, resistiendo el peso de Zeke sobre sus brazos, los cuáles no dejó reposar hasta que llegó a la pared. 

Tenía unos cuántos agujeros que quería aprovechar, si conseguía romper el espacio que había entre ellos podría hacer una puerta. No tuvo más opción que, con sus propias manos y puños, esforzarse por romperlo. Al principio tuvo que hacer más fuerza de lo que creía, pero progresivamente supo aprovecharse de lo débil que estaba la madera debido al derrumbamiento, haciendo una entrada que estaba hecha lo suficientemente bien para que pudiese pasar con su compañero sin problemas.

Quizá la teoría de Pieck no estaba del todo equivocada, porque en cuanto Zeke notó cómo el aire nuevo entró por sus fosas nasales, empezó a sentirse ligeramente mejor, empezó respirando tranquilamente, inspirando, suspirando, lentamente pero con el ritmo suficiente para volver a sentirse vivo y que el extraño filtro borroso de sus ojos empezase a desaparecer; parpadeó, y levantó su torso con ayuda de las palmas de sus dos manos. Observó el lugar, intentando asimilar lo que había pasado; a pesar de que lo último que recordaba era haberse caído dentro del barco, ahora estaba fuera de éste.

—¿Pieck? —preguntó extrañado al ver a la chica de espaldas tumbada en la arena. 

Se acercó hacia ella atravesando la arena con sus rodillas y manos, para tocar su espalda al estar detrás de ella, Pieck se giró debido al contacto y observó a Zeke, quién ahora no tenía signos de estar inconsciente, y esto la hizo más feliz de lo que creía.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Zeke, preocupado.

Ella reaccionó a la pregunta, pues tenía un par de lágrimas que se desplazaban desde las cuencas de sus ojos hasta sus mejillas. Que Zeke la viese así le avergonzó por un momento, pero el sentimiento cambió rotundamente al sentirse feliz de que Zeke estaba bien, y no se lo pensó dos veces en dirigir su cuerpo hacia él y abrazarle por la cintura con sus dos articulaciones.

Zeke se extrañó debido al repentino movimiento, pero no le resultó desagradable. También le hizo darse una ligera idea de que aquella chica que parecía no conocer de nada mostraba preocuparse por él, y si iban a estar juntos en esa isla, sería algo que beneficiaría su amistad, aunque Pieck ni siquiera entendía del todo el por qué sintió que todo a su alrededor se derrumbaba cuando creía perder a Zeke.

Sin más tardar, cuando Zeke volvió a gozar de volver a tener todos sus sentidos funcionando como antes, abrió su boca y movió su lengua por dentro de su cavidad bucal, volviendo a sentir lo mismo que esta mañana; estaba sediento de nuevo; rápidamente recordó que Pieck le había rociado con agua de una cantimplora hace no mucho.

—Pieck… ¿tienes agua? —le preguntó, ocasionando que ella volviese a ser consciente de toda la sed que tenía

—Sí, estaba encima de unas de las cajas del barco. —respondió, e instantaneamente se separó de Zeke a pesar de lo reconfortante que le había resultado el abrazo a los dos.

Le otorgó la cantimplora que se encontraba en la arena muy cerca de ella, y Zeke la recibió, ocasionando que se diese cuenta de que en la palma de Pieck había una herida de la que estaba saliendo sangre.

—Pieck… —susurró de nuevo, mirando cómo la sangre empezaba a desbordarse de su mano.

—Me había clavado una astilla antes, pero no es nada. —contestó con tranquilidad para quitarle importancia al asunto, pero que no fue suficiente para Zeke.

Abrió la cantimplora, no sin antes agitarla levemente para comprobar cuánto contenido había en su interior, pero en vez de dirigirla hacia su boca, la derramó en la herida de Pieck.

—¡Zeke! —gritó, sorprendida y sin creerse lo que el chico acababa de hacer.

Él no respondió, mantuvo su expresión congelada, pero era lo duficientemente listo como para administrar el agua, guardó una pequeña porción para la herida de Pieck, la cual ya gastó, y lo que quedó sería para él y Pieck. Empezó bebiendo del recipiento, finalmente saciendo la necesidad de beber agua que llevaba sufriendo todo el día, sintió el líquiddo bajando por su garganta y recorriendo todo su cuerpo, podría quedarse 4 horas bebiendo, pero no había suficiente para eso, tendrían que sbaer administrar los pocos recursos que consiguiesen, quedarse esperando a ser rescatados no era una opción.

—Bebe lo que queda. —le cedió la cantimplora a Pieck cuando terminó con su parte.

Ella la aceptó con ansia, para volver a derramar el líquido sobre su lengua y faringe. volviedo a sentir la misma sensación que Zeke. Agradable y refrescante, y deseando deshacerse de la horrible sensación de tener una sed horrible, el momento se le pasó de inmediato, pero se sentía bien. También llegó a tener la impresión de que ella bebió más agua que Zeke, pero se lo guardó para sus adentros.

—¿Sabes si hay más agua adentro? —preguntó Zeke.

—Una cantimplora estaba al lado de la que agarré, pero no sé si hay más.

La respuesta fue lo suficiente para que volviesen a tener ganas de explorar el barco en busca de recursos, pero en vista de la extraña ansiedad que le provocó a Zeke estar en aquel lugar cerrado, Pieck le tendría que prohibir que entrase, y explorar el interior por ella misma.

Aquel momento que se columpiaba entre el terror y la alegría les había distraído tanto que hasta ahora no notaron el cielo; no tenían un reloj que les indicase la hora en la que se encontraban, pero observando la posiciñon del sol se dieron cuenta de que estuvieron tan ocupados en buscar agua que no se dieron cuenta de que en unas horas habría pasado un día estando en ese lugar, pero el hecho de que los dos estaban jutnos y se tenían el uno al otro les daba esperanzas de creer que todo saldría bien.

[](https://ibb.co/nk9T8xg) [](https://ibb.co/PDdjS46)

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Los que me conocen bien, saben que amo este ship con todo mi corazón, llevaba un tiempo trabajando en esta fanfic y por fin me he decantado a publicarla. 
> 
> Cada capítulo se publicará cada mes, pero no serán muchos, y cada uno será largo y estará trabajado, así que espero que sea suficiente(? 
> 
> Cada capítulo tendrá la compañía de una canción, ya que amo hacer eso y leer fanfics que también incluyan esto, y que no sea ninguna sorpresa que las canciones reflejen mi gusto músical. 
> 
> Ah, por cierto no sé si debería decir esto, pero ya tengo una segunda temporada planificada. 
> 
> Sin más dilación, me despido, y nos leemos en un mes uwu


End file.
